Truth or Dare
by The-Girl-Who-Lived
Summary: What happens between Harry and Ginny in an innocent game of truth or dare?


Disclaimer: I own the plot and noting else. J.K owns the characters and so on.  
  
Truth or Dare: Chapter 1  
  
By: The girl-who-lived  
  
Everyone was on the Griffindor Common due to the fact that it was pouring outside on a late Friday evening. Everyone in the Common Room was either lazily lying around or doing some homework except for Fred and George. They were gathering people to play Truth or Dare.  
  
After a few minutes these pranksters got a few people to play those people were Lee Jordon, Lavender, Hermoine, Parvati, Shamus, Dean, Ginny, Ron and Harry. They all gathered around in a circle.  
  
The Fred said, "Do any of you know how to play Truth or Dare." He eyed everyone closely. Everyone there new them to well to know that it wasn't exactly the kind of game that they would enjoy if these pranksters knew about it.  
  
George said "Well I guess none of you know. Well this is what we do. First, someone will pick someone and ask him or her to pick Truth or Dare. Then say of that person picks truth the person who asked them will have to come up with a question for them and they have to ask it truthfully. If that person picks dare then the person who asked gets to pick their dare in which they will have to do."  
  
Everyone on the group nodded at this some looked frightened others glad.  
  
Fred said, "I'll go first I pick.. Ron."  
  
Ron said "You always have to pick on me don't you?"  
  
Fred said, "Of course that's what big brothers are for. Which one Truth or Dare?"  
  
Ron said "Truth."  
  
Fred said, "Okay would you ever pull a prank in Professor Snape's class?"  
  
Ron said "Sure I would, I guess."  
  
Fred said "Prove it on Monday."  
  
Ron said "But I didn't pick dare."  
  
Fred said, "No you didn't but you have to prove that you would do it or we won't be able to believe you."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and said, "I should have known you would turn this around. Okay I'll pick Dean. Truth or Dare?"  
  
Dean said, "Truth."  
  
Ron said, "Okay, who do you have a crush on?"  
  
Dean blushed and said, "Err. no one"  
  
Ron said "Come on you have to like someone."  
  
Dean said "Fine. fine. I like Lavender."  
  
Both Dean and Lavender blushed when he said this. Fred and George burst out laughing. Parvati kept giggling madly.  
  
Dean said after the blushing wore off a bit "I pick George."  
  
George said "Okay, I'll pick dare."  
  
Dean pondered on what to have him do then he said, " I dare you to tell Professor Mcgonagal that you hate her classes and that you think she's an old fraud. No. no. I want you to go into the kitchens and get some ice cream and dump it on whoever goes up the Marble Staircase."  
  
George said "Okay, no problem."  
  
George got up and everyone followed him to the kitchens he went inside and came out with some ice cream tucked under one arm as he walked back out. He then went up to the top of the Marble Staircase and the whole lot of them waited until finally Filch the Caretaker headed up the stairs with a mop- muttering things under his breath.  
  
George took position and took the ice cream lid off and directed it right above Filch's head. George then turned the ice cream over and it landed right on top of Filch's head.  
  
Filch yelled "Peeves this is the last straw. Oh this is some good ice cream."  
  
Everyone ran back up to the common room laughing like mad. Even Hermoine to everyone's surprise. When they all got back up there and caught their breath they continued the game.  
  
George said, " I pick Harry. Truth or Dare."  
  
Harry said "Truth"  
  
"Alright" said George "I'll have fun with this one. Have you ever fancied Ginny."  
  
Harry said "Yea."  
  
George said "Really, so when did you fancy her."  
  
Everyone noticed that Harry's cheeks were reddening. Harry said "Umm.. I still do."  
  
Ginny now blushed at this. George and Fred thought this was funny.  
  
Ron said jokingly "I guess Myrtle wasn't much competion huh. Gin."  
  
Harry blushed even more at this and so did Ginny.  
  
Fred said "Well Gin do you like Harry?"  
  
Gin shrugged while still blushing harder than ever if she could and then said "Yea."  
  
Ginny looked at the ground when she said this she was obviously embarrassed.  
  
George said "Aren't you going to ask her out Harry?"  
  
Harry said, "Well do you want to?"  
  
Ginny said "Sure." While trying not to look him in the eye.  
  
Everyone in the Common Room got the idea that Harry and Ginny wanted to be alone. So everyone left. Ginny and Harry sat awkwardly next to each other.  
  
Ginny said "Well goodnight Harry."  
  
She leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
Harry said as he headed upstairs "Goodnight." 


End file.
